Never canon
by iamthesoulfinder
Summary: She won't do any of those things, never live her life. She was never canon.


Never Canon

Right from the start, she'll be a thief. She'll steal her parents hearts the moment they see her. She'll steal her mother's sparkling eyes of deep magenta, her mom's coat of vibrant orange.

She'll steal their sleep, too.

She'll burble with delight as the pink pony chases her around the house.

Utter her first words in the presence of the shy one, who'll stand aghast with shock and delight.

Stand sheepishly in the wreckage of what was once a unicorns boutique.

Stare out of the window whilst the pony with the horn and wings tries to teach her to read.

Her laughter will echo like the rainfall on fields. Her tiny hoof steps akin to apples gently hitting the ground. The sound will ring throughout the castle.

Her cries of pain will bring them all running as she lays sprawled at the foot of the stairs.

With immense joy she'll discover a passion for something, something that truly engages and enthralls her like no other task.

Friends and family will come to celebrate her becoming a mare. Admire the gleaming cutie mark on her flank.

The job offer will arrive. She'll dance around the house squealing with joy.

She'll cry as the train pulls away from the station, watching her parents fade slowly into the distance.

The first day in the new city will be brilliant, her job will be like a dream come true.

She'll come home to her apartment, exhausted and grouchy each night at how rubbish it all feels.

A special stallion will walk into her life, he will see her standing in the rain and offer her his umbrella. They will go home together, have a cup of tea and promise to meet again tomorrow.

She will stand in the snow, shedding tears of delight as he pulls out a ring. She will look in his eyes and know that the answer was always yes.

The dress she will wear to her wedding will be silver, with a golden trim. The seamstress, though not as young as she used to be, will fuss over her with a manic energy. Trying to perfect each individual detail. Meanwhile her mothers stand outside, comforting one other. They won't believe that their little baby has grown up so fast.

The house is perfect. It is small but better than anything she could have asked for.

The joy of pregnancy will be hers, for a while. The rush of emotions as she realizes that she is with child will build her up. But the despair of the doctors words will knock her down.

She'll yell at him. Sorrow turning to bitter hatred.

He'll hug her tightly, promising to never let go.

A letter will summon her home, a letter of great urgency.

She will watch as the grey eyes, once a deep emerald, close forever.

She'll try to console her other mother, but instead be forced to watch as the once full of life pegasus deteriorates.

Her mothers' graves will stand before her. Silent tears of defeat will run down her face. Her husband's arms will wrap around her and they will stand together in an embrace.

She will watch as the coffin is lowered into the ground, heart full of regret. Regret that his life was ended so soon.

She'll be forgotten by the alicorn. Last of the element bearers, immortal and insane with the loss of her friends.

She will sit alone in her house. One that used to be filled with the sounds of laughter, now only full of echoes.

The filly will be frightened at first, afraid of the crazy mare who no one ever sees anymore.

She will feel young again. Feel joy at the company of this young foal who visits everyday.

She will watch the filly grow up.

Her face will beam as she leads the now grown made down the aisle.

The children will love her like a grandmother, she will become known as a member of their family.

She will chase them around the house.

Hear their first words.

She'll scold them for wrecking her knitting.

And read them the same books she once knew.

Her body will begin to ache with age.

The doctor will stand before her shaking his head.

They will visit her in hospital as she lies weak. They will shed tears but she will remain strong for them.

As she closes her eyes for the final time, her last moments will be filled with warmth and comfort. Surrounded by her loved ones, about to return to her family.

But she won't, she will never do any of those things. She was never canon


End file.
